


Knees Weak... Eddie Spaghetti.

by revsab



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eddie is really shy and cute, henry bowers is a douchebag pt.2, richie is a big stupid, richie's parents are neglectful but he doesn't care, sonia is a douchebag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revsab/pseuds/revsab
Summary: When Richie's eyes travelled to him again, he wondered if it was a gift from Heaven. But he knew damn well he didn't do anything to deserve it. "Cute," he whispered.His freckles, his eyes, his hair, the way his lips parted, the way he fumbled with hisfanny pack!And the way he raised his eyebrows when he didn't hear what someone said. "What?""You're just socute, Eds! Cute, cute, cute!" He went to pinch the smaller boy's cheeks, but his hand was pushed away weakly."D-don't call me that! And— and, my... my name is Eddie!" He squeaked, blush blooming over his cheeks and blending with his freckles.





	1. Wheezy

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write a reddie fic for a while,,, and, , i wanted to write some fluff where eddie is a very soft babey and richie is a dummy who would do anything to make eds smile

Richie wasn't rebellious. From an adult's point of view, _sure._ A kid who talks back to the teachers, cracks inappropriate jokes, has no filter, and has his _legs_ on the table is sure to be rebellious, right?

No. Richie just does what he wants. Not once has he ever done anything for attention. He just becomes the center of attention. "Listen! It's who I am! I can't help that people adore me!" With a raise of his arms and a shrug of his shoulders, he lounged back in the comfy chair. 

"I understand that, Mr. Tozier, but you have to be respectful to the others that... _don't_ adore you. And the teachers as well." 

"C'mon! You know respectful ain't in my vocabulary! You know what is, though?" Before he could speak, the auburn haired boy beside him slapped his knee. "—And, I understand that at this age kids tend to become more... rebellious." 

Rebellious. Rebellious! If Richie heard that word one more time he swore he was going to have a damn aneurysm. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Alright, I get it! Won't happen again. Swear." He was itching to leave this room. 

The teacher stared him down with narrowed eyes. Lips parted and about to speak, a sharp ring broke the tension. Although there wasn't any tension for Richie. "Looks like I'm letting you off the hook this time Tozier. Next time I won't be so lenient." He said sharply. 

"Aw, how sweet of ya, teach! Bet your mom's even sweeter!" His friend Bill pinched his cheek harshly. "Yowch! What was that for, stutterbox?" 

"Beep-beep, Trashmouth." His teacher glared down at him before letting out a huff and making an exit. "What? I didn't say anything bad!" 

Richie sighed and rolled his head around, letting it lay on his shoulder. "Ah-at this point, I've buh-become accustomed t-to this ruh-room, Rich." 

"You know you don't have to come here every single time." He propped his legs up on the teacher's desk. 

"I t-think I huh-have to, Ruh-Richie. Last time I-I-I didn't cuh-come, you got a m-m-month of detention." Bill looked at him like he was the biggest idiot of them all. He wasn't really wrong. 

"Ahhh, stuff like that just happens!" He broke out a British accent. "Whaddya say we skedaddle on outta here an' enjoy ourselves a cup o' tea?" 

The taller boy rolled his eyes. "You're _suh-so_ funny, Richie. But, I'm n-not like you. We still have one more class. We—we're getting a nuh-new student." 

"New student? Huh... she hot?" He asked. 

"It's a buh-boy. Bev saw him a few days ago, he m-moved in down the suh-street from her." Richie pushed himself back in the chair, lifting the front two legs of it off the floor. He hummed. "Whale, Billy boy, ya got me interested! Looks like it's off to English with, uh, the teacher!" 

He let the chair fall down as he jumped off of it, walking to the door. Bill followed after him. 

Bill watched Richie skip ahead, obviously slowing down sometimes to let him catch up. He was tall. A little taller than average, 'course, but Richie was taller. If he wasn't close with Richie, he would've been intimidated by the boy. 

Richie looked back at him and wiggled his eyebrows, pointing to some teacher's boobs. No, he took it all back. He wouldn't have been intimidated. At all. 

\--

Richie laid back in his chair, legs propped up against the table as he put his arms behind his head. He balanced a pencil between the bottom of his nose and upper lip. Across the classroom sat Beverly, who was yawning as she craved a cig. 

Beside Beverly was Ben, aka Haystack, who was looking at Bev dreamily as he wrote poems about her 'fiery red hair'. Richie always found himself cackling at their romance. 

In front of Richie was Bill, also known as Stutterbox, who was looking at... oh, you guessed it, Stanley. Aka Stan the Man! Mr. Birdwatcher. Richie rolled his eyes. He just couldn't understand what was so exciting about watching birds. Stan was also sneaking glances at Bill. God, these lovebirds! He felt like gagging. 

Stan the Man was two seats behind Beverly, and behind him was Mike, aka Homeschool! Except not anymore. Used to be. And then he was allowed to attend school. Which is pretty cool, considering the whole Losers club didn't have to wait until they were at the quarry to see each other. 

And, because Richie was so lucky, he blessed all of his friends the luck to be in the same class as him(yes, it was all him!). Although, nobody sat in the seat beside him. There used to be someone, but they didn't show up after the second day. 

"—Let's welcome in our new student, Eddie Kaspbrak!" _Already?_ Richie felt his heart jump in excitement. He watched the door open, a small figure making it's way in and the door shutting silently behind him. 

The pencil being balanced between Richie's lip and nose fell as his mouth fell open. His arms had dropped, hanging by his side. He watched the way the boy moved nervously. 

_An angel,_ he thought as he looked over the new boy. His heart began to pick up it's pace. He could feel his cheeks flush. That was when he completely examined the things nobody else would have examined. The way his legs looked in those short shorts, the curve of his body, how his slicked back hair fit perfectly with the freckles that danced across his face, oh _fuck!_ Richie's breathing was hitched in his throat as he wanted so _badly_ to look away, but he just couldn't. 

He put a hand to his chest, eyes widened. "Your seat will be next to Richie Tozier. He's the _disrespectful_," the teacher whispered, "boy back there." Richie Tozier? Who the fuck was that? Who the hell had all the luck in the world to be seated by such an angel— oh, shit, it was him. 

And, oh, god he was walking over to him. Oh, Jesus, he forgot to breathe! _Act natural, Trashmouth._ The boy walked over quickly and sat down, sparing Richie one quick glance before looking away shyly. _FUCK, my heart!_ The teacher continued with her lesson. 

Richie put his legs down and leaned against the table, looking at Eddie. "So, your mom as cute as you, Eds?" 

_Idiot!_ He swore to himself. Richie could hear Bill snicker in front of him. In response, he kicked the back of his leg. Eddie looked over at him, eyes wide as his cheeks flushed. "M-my.. my name isn't... Eds..." He said shyly. 

_Got it! Won't call you that ever again, angel!_ "Eddie Spaghetti?" 

The boy shook his head and looked around a little bit before fumbling with the fanny pack attached to his stomach. 

He looked across the room to see Beverly smirking at him. 'Help, Bevvy!' he mouthed, but she just rolled her eyes and looked back at Ben.

When Richie's eyes travelled to him again, he wondered if it was a gift from Heaven. But he knew damn well he didn't do anything to deserve it. "Cute," he whispered. 

His freckles, his eyes, his hair, the way his lips parted, the way he fumbled with his _fanny pack!_ And the way he raised his eyebrows when he didn't hear what someone said. "What?" 

"You're just so _cute_, Eds! Cute, cute, cute!" He went to pinch the smaller boy's cheeks, but his hand was pushed away weakly. 

"D-don't call me that! And— and, my... my name is Eddie!" He squeaked, blush blooming over his cheeks and blending with his freckles. 

"Mr. Tozier, I'd appreciate it if you would cease your attempt to disrupt my class." 

"Got it! Won't happen again." Richie rolled his eyes as the teacher turned back around and mimicked her with hand gestures, eliciting a full on giggle from Eddie, who was desperately trying to be quiet. He giggled. Giggled! 

Oh, god, he couldn't even describe how hard the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering. A stupid sloppy grin made it's way onto his face as he watched Eddie giggle. 

He felt like he could watch him all day.

_What's happening to me?_


	2. Eds

"Whaddya say we hit the arcade, huh, Eds? I can show you 'round town!" Richie watched the shorter boy fidget. 

"I... I don't think I can..." Eddie said quietly. He looked back up at Richie with big, expecting eyes. 

Richie didn't understand how he was able to survive as he stared back at him with his stupid grin. "Come on, loosen up a little! I don't bite!" After a little bit more of Richie's prying tactics, Eddie finally agreed.

"O-okay. I'll have to... ask my mama first." 

"Aw, hell yeah!" Richie exclaimed, his grin only growing wider. On the inside, he was fist bumping himself and probably dancing all over the place. 

\--

"Is it really okay to... ditch your friends... for me?" 

"Always! If it's for my Eds, i'd ditch 'em any day! Either way, they'll love you. When they talk to you, 'course. For now, you're mine!" Eddie felt his heart skip a beat when Richie called him 'mine'. He didn't understand what he was feeling. 

Did it have something to do with his asthma? He'd surely have to ask his mama later. The taller, lanky boy kept talking, and Eddie felt himself smile as the walked together. 

"So, you ever played Street Fighter?" 

"No, I haven't..." 

"King of Fighters?"

"No."

"Contra?"

"...No." 

"Come on! Pacman?" 

"...I've heard of it." Richie made a high pitched noise.

"Seriously, Eds?! You're missing out on everything! Are you sure you're gonna be able to convince your mama? I can help with that! After all, they don't call me mom fucker for nothi—" Eddie closed Richie's mouth shut with his hands, his cheeks red as a tomato. 

"Y-you can't say that, 'Chee!" Oh man, did he just call him Chee? His legs felt like goo. Richie, with the same grin, licked Eddie's hand. The smaller boy squealed and withdrew his hands, wiping them on his shirt. "That— that's disgusting!"

"Aw, come on! That's not what your mom said when I—"

"Beep-beep, 'Chee!" Eddie said, covering his ears and pouting. Letting out a soft chuckle, Richie continued to poke fun at the shorter, but Eddie pretended to ignore him. He could see the smile trying to make it's way onto his face.

Eventually their walk came to an end when Eddie halted. "This is, uh.. my... my house. I'll, uh, be right back." He said awkwardly and hopped up the stairs, glancing back at Richie before entering his home. The house wasn't anything fancy. It was like every other house on the block. Richie watched him disappear inside, his smile never going away. He didn't understand what was going on with him. It was the first time he really felt like this— and he didn't understand why. Did he really like Eddie? As a friend?

That could be it, right? He scratched the back of his hand and shifted his glasses nervously. Was it... like _that?_

\--

Eddie stepped into the living room. "Welcome home, Eddie-bear! How was your first day at school?" His mama called from her chair. He smiled. 

"It was good, mama. I made a new friend! He's really..." he thought about Richie, "...nice!" Of course he didn't tell her what he was really like. He knew that she wouldn't let him hang out with Richie if she knew how he talked or acted at school. 

"Well, that's nice." Sonia kept messing with her nails, looking up at Eddie in her chair— her expression bland. 

"And, uh, and— he.. uh, offered to show me around the town." He took a moment to think of an excuse. Eddie also knew that if his mama found out they were going to the arcade, he was going to get another earful about how his eyes were going to get severely damaged— and he would have to stay home. That's not to say that Eddie didn't care about his health, but he just didn't want to leave Richie. He was willing to risk damaging himself to hang out at the arcade and play video games with some random boy that he just met at school. 

"That sounds nice of him! He must be a sweet boy. Why don't you bring him in and let me meet him?"

"—No, uh, he... he's, uh, shy! Yeah, he's shy around adults, uh, ...yeah." His mama stared at him. Of course he was bad at lying! How could he lie to his mama, who cared for his health all the time and cared for him? Eddie felt a wave of guilt. Oh, he should just tell her that it was all a lie. He should go outside and tell Richie that he can't go. He parted his lips, ready to speak. 

"Okay. You have your meds and your inhaler? Don't forget your watch, you have it on?" She asked. 

And then, Eddie felt excited. "Yes, mama." He let her search through his fanny pack. She smiled and rubbed his arm. "My Eddie-bear," He smiled back sheepishly and backed away, waving a little before turning away. 

"Ah ah, aren't you forgetting something?" 

Eddie's lips drew in a thin line as he trudged back to his mama, placing a dry kiss on her cheek and heading for the door. "Have fun and be _careful,_ Eddie!"

"Bye, mommy." He met back up with Richie, who was standing at the end of the steps. 

Richie was leaned up against the telephone pole next to Eddie's house. He looked up at the sound of the door closing. "Oh, Eddie Spaghetti! For a second there I was worried you couldn't come. I started considering ringing your mom up and begging her! Although we both know she'd say yes immediately." He said. 

Eddie couldn't help but smile. "Next time, 'Chee," 

"Hm?" Richie led Eddie down the street.

"next time, I won't have an excuse for you to not meet my mom." He said nervously, rubbing his arm and casting his eyes the other way. Adjusting his glasses again, Richie hummed. "I don't see a problem with that. Me and Mrs. K will be great friends in no time!" A grin came across his face again. 

"I just... hope she likes you." Eddie muttered. He felt sad. What if his mama didn't like him? Richie wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "Cheer up, Eds! Even if she doesn't like me, that won't stop our love story from coming true!" He joked.

In response, Eddie just smiled. 

As they walked into town, Richie pointed out places that him and his friends went to regularly. "Over there is the best diner in the world. We gotta try it some time!" He said excitedly. 

"I'm curious as to how low your standards are, 'Chee." 

"Oh, owwie, Eds! That wounds me terribly." Richie draped himself over Eddie dramatically, snickering as the smaller was struggling to keep them both standing.

They went back and forth at each other, each comeback only making the other laugh harder. Eddie, at some point, had to sit down on a bench to catch his breath. "Hold— hold on!" He wheezed. 

"I— I can't breathe," Hand on his chest, Eddie took a few seconds to recover from their laughing session. "I really didn't know you had it in you, Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie exclaimed, clapping his hand on Eddie's back harshly. "I hafta give it to ya!" 

"What kind of accent is that?" Eddie coughed, rubbing his back where he was hit.

"Shit, I dunno."

They finally made it to the arcade. From the outside, it wasn't anything fancy, really. It just looked like a normal store. But when Eddie took his first step in, he was completely fascinated. Richie had already made it to the game he decided was 'the best game Eddie would ever play in his life'. 

Eddie walked around a little, looking at all the arcade games— everything Richie had mentioned was here. He was just staring at them until the latter called him over. 

"Listen, young'un! This 'ol game here is the game of all games. Street Fighter!" Richie claimed, scavenging through his pockets to find a coins. 

"How do you play it?" 

"Now, now, I'm getting there, Eds!" Eddie listened closely as the taller boy explained the game mechanics, special abilities, etc. Richie told him to watch him as he 'beat the shit out of this guy'. 

When Eddie was finally able to play, Richie was absolutely blown away. "Ch-Chee? Why do you look like that? Am, uh, am I that bad? He fidgeted, fumbling with his thumbs. 

"Ho-holy _fuck!_" The screen flashed _K.O._ in bright red colors. He'd completely handed the enemy's ass to them. "Can you do that again, Eds? Holy fuck! Definitely not as good as me, though!"

The two of them took turns watching each other and playing. They didn't even realize how fast time had gone, until they were rudely interrupted. 

"Oh, shit, it's the fairy. Who's that, your faggot boyfriend?"

Richie internally groaned and turned to see the new face. "Fuck, it's Bowers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, bowers. 
> 
> his actor cute tho


End file.
